1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to nautical life saving devices and more particularly to a buoyant collar carried in a stored position around the top of a boat hull which will self actuate, if the boat should overturn, and float to the surface to provide hand holds for persons in the water.
Along with the great gain in popularity and numbers of boats, there has also been a proportionate rise in the number of boating accidents. Also the most numerous boats in use are the type taking an outboard motor and the small sail boat. These boats normally carry more than one person and neither is too difficult to overturn.
When this happens, leaving the boat bottom side up, there is no place to hold on the smooth bottom. Whatever debris floats up will be available as a flotation device for the swimmers but unless they lash themselves together their chances of drifting apart are very great.
Drifting from the scene of the accident is one of the biggest problems encountered in the rescue of a person in the water. It is especially difficult in the open water where a small chop may raise white caps. Where more than one person is involved the problem is compounded if they drift apart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. 1,470,983 to Jayne shows a skeletal frame fitted over a boat and pivoted, float supported rings attached thereto to provide hand holds should the boat overturn. These rings are not adjustable up and down the frame and are dependent for utility on the depth to which the boat sinks. It is entirely possible for the capsized boat to be submerged to a depth where the rings are held below the surface and cannot be held on to.